


my love

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: AU probably I guess, Cannibalism, Other, posessiveness, walter is only mentioned and walter/senel is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is how much I love you Senel</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love

"Why are you doing this to me?"

I don't understand what you're saying. My actions of love are automated. As if I'm a doll, or a robot perhaps.

"You said you'd never hurt me."

I'm not hurting you, I'm showing my love.

"What caused you to do this?"

Because I want everyone to know that you're mine and mine alone. I'm showing you my love this is how much I love you. Accept my love.

"You're hurting me please stop!"

I can't just stop I can't I can't stop I can never stop I have to show you my love I have to cut you up until you realize and accept it just accept my love.

I gently cut off a piece of you. I taste your flesh, your blood. It's sweet. It's addictive. I continue to consume you until your right arm seems to be nothing but bones. You still haven't accepted my love. You're still screaming and crying for me to release you but I won't. Not until you accept me.

My teeth tear into your hot flesh more and more. With every bite and tear I feel you convulse and grow weaker. It's surprising that you aren't dead yet with how much of you I've eaten and picked apart.

It eventually devolves into me gnawing on the bones of your corpse. You're long gone but we're finally together. You never did accept me, but that's fine because now we're together forever.

I love you so much Senel. Now we're finally together. Forever. No more of you blathering on about Walter and how much you love him. It's just us now. Just me and my love.

Maybe I'll do this to Walter too. To see him hurt for taking you away from me. To make him scream in pain for every time he said he loved you. I hate him for loving you I hate him for how he got your attention. But you would hate me for hurting him. You would despise me if I even clipped a minuscule strand of that soft blonde hair of his, wouldn't you Senel? 

I won't hurt him. For you Senel. Because I love you.


End file.
